Her Favorite Color Is Chrome
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Maggie's favorite color is chrome and look at the lucky transformer who's dressed in it. JazzxMaggie fic Movieverse
1. My Favorite Color

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I have been thinking about this couple for a long time, but never knew of a story plot for them. After reading 'Morning Tea' it urged me onward to write about the two and so here it is. I wanted to do a story like I said, but I couldn't think of anything to do with them. I did and so I hope you guys like it. Story may be short. Don't know :) Of course though I'm going to change it around a bit like what if circumstances had been different during the movie and Jazz and Maggie actually met.**

"Maggie Madsen please tell us how you knew him?" asked an agent holding up a recorder before her.

Maggie hated it there. She didn't get why she had to be there. What was the purpose? She already told them what they wanted to know.

Yes she knew the transformers and yes she knew Jazz. What more did they want from her? Did they want her to confess she had his alien baby or something?! She just wanted to leave. She already was distraught enough and wanted to be left alone, but no . . . they weren't going to leave her alone or let her go till they got what they wanted.

The agents tried being nice to her and patient, but they were getting tired with her not answering their billions of questions. They knew all she had been through and hoped she wouldn't forget everything after what happened. They wanted it from the beginning to the end. They wanted nothing to be left out.

They wanted it all, but Maggie didn't feel like sharing it all at the moment.

"For the record?" asked the agent holding the recorder closer to her.

"For the record," started Maggie leaning closer to him. "You can stick that up your a--!"

Maggie jumped up from her seat and pushed the table at the agent causing him to fall out of his seat to the ground. Maggie tried heading to the door, but it was locked soon other agents coming in to sustain her as she cried to get out.

"Calm down Ms. Madsen!" they said grabbing her as she revolted against them.

"NO!!" cried Maggie struggled in their grips. "I just want to go home! Why do I have to be in this go- da-- room?!!"

Soon enough she was calmed and was led back to her seat. The agent she knocked over straightened himself and tried once more holding the recorder before her.

"Now can we try this again Ms. Madsen?"

Maggie didn't look at him. She just kept her gaze down. After a few inhales she shook her head replying 'yes'. One lock of hair fell out in front of her face and so she took it and placed it behind her ear looking up at him ready to start. Once she saw he had pressed the record button she opened her mouth and began.

**REC **

"It all started with my favorite color . . . Chrome . . .

I had saved up for what seemed like a lifetime for that ideal car of mine. I wanted something that fit my personality, was sleek, smooth, and sexy, cool of course and chrome. I found the perfect car in my search. A Pontiac Solstice . . . that was the vehicle to get.

Like I said I saved up money for it since it seemed to cost a bit more than I had saved up already. My job was great and everything but it wasn't bringing in enough money for my dream car. So I had to wait and that is what I did. I was patient so it was easy for me.

I knew time would come till I had enough money to buy it and sure it enough it came soon, actually it took a couple months, years if you count it all together, but it came. I was assigned to my job at the pentagon before time came for me to go buy the car. I thought it was going to be my last taxi drive, but I was wrong. The next day when I went to go buy it I find that something was wrong with it . . . hhh, wouldn't you know.

"What do you mean it's messed up?!" asked Maggie angered that she couldn't buy it after all the time she's waited for it.

"Well something hit last night," said her car dealer. "Do you remember the asteroids that supposedly hit earth last night?"

"Yea, what about it?" asked Maggie placing her hands on her hips and pushing her jaw further to the right not wanting to hear his lame excuses.

"Well something like that hit near here as well," he said. "Somehow it messed up the car's electronical system."

"So what," said Maggie. "I'll just drive it without listening to the radio or nothing."

"It's not that simple Ms. Madsen," he said. "We've sent it to the shop and are having it worked on. I'm afraid it won't be ready in days, or at least till we find out what the damage is to it."

"Hhh, this is a bunch of bull you know that?!" grumbled Maggie.

"I'm sorry Ms. Madsen it's the way it is," said the car dealer. "I have another model of it though, but it's not in your favorite color."

"Then no!" said Maggie. "I'll just wait!"

And so I waited, but soon _they_ caught my attention and I hadn't really thought about my car for long time. I was too busy trying to find out how hacked what and what they took or was looking for. There were a lot of things on my mind at the time . . . too many things. Why think about a car when the whole world depends on what you hear?

Yea . . . because of me catching the hack you guys . . . took an interest in me."

**STOP **

"Um, please . . . a little more detailed will you Ms. Madsen?" asked the agent. "These are our records so you can say our organization."

**REC **

"Hhh, fine . . . Sector 7. Well like I was saying. You guys too a big interest in me. You guys took a big interest in any person who was guessing too close.

I never thought my life would change like that . . . so fast. One thing led to another and soon I find myself . . . meeting giant alien robots. I can say I guessed right, but I never knew it was true."

"So what happened Maggie?" asked agent. "How'd you meet him."

"Well," smiled Maggie remembering. "He beat you guys to Glen's before you could even blink. He was fast he was . . . Jazz . . . the car of my dreams."

**Hot Shot's girl: Well I hope you guys like it so far. Don't know when the next chap will be up. Depends when you guys want it up. Well till next chap bye :)**


	2. My Car

"What is that doin' in my drive way?" asked Glen glancing out the window to catch the silver Pontiac come resting right in his driveway.

"Hey," said Maggie shooting her head up seeing this. "That's my car."

"THAT'S YOUR CAR?!" screeched Glen in total shock.

"Yea," smiled Maggie looking at him. "I saved up a lifetime for 'im. 'Bout time that car dealer of mine fixed 'im."

"Him?" asked Glen placing his fists on his hips and cocking his head at her. "You associate it as a him?"

"It's my car I can do whatever I want," smiled Maggie with a childish grin as she ran outside to get her baby boy.

As me and Glen walked outside to wait for my car dealer to step out of the vehicle with all those papers expected to sign we found it never came. Even though I had the better eyes Glen was the first one to notice.

"Whoa wait a minute!" gasped Glen pointing and slowly backing up into his house. "There's no driver in the seat! It drove by itself!!"

When I finally had noticed and came back to my senses they were just knocked right out of me again as the car . . . Jazz spoke.

"Wait guys, don't run away," Jazz's first words to them were.

I screamed and so did Glen. It was a lot to take in for humans you know.

"Wait, wait!" tried Jazz, but it wasn't helping he saw that both knew just enough about things similar to them to be afraid of.

"Glen get inside!" cried Maggie knowing he could dart off inside quickly since he was closer to the house.

Glen listened . . . for once. Then . . . something happened that I hadn't expected. The car . . . my car, just . . . stood up as you can say. I think what was going through his mind at the time was our safety and letting us know he meant us no harm, which would take his a while to convince us, especially Glen.

"Wait!" started Jazz again holding his hands before him. "I just want to talk."

"What do you want?!" gasped Maggie slowly backing out into the street wondering if she could make a run for it into some other buildings near the house, or is she'd get far in those six-inch heels of hers.

"The codes—" started Jazz ready to explain, but was cut off by Maggie thinking too quickly.

"Oh my go-! You want the codes!" she cried her legs aching to run.

Now that I think about it I realized how stupid I was in not letting him finish. I can say I laugh at my old skeptical self. My old self that thought before it heard the whole thing and so I ran. I didn't even let him finish. I ran off into the street almost getting his by a car or two that I didn't see coming and ran off into a small alley way past the street.

I prayed he couldn't follow me there, but he could and he was determined to make sure I didn't get hurt which I almost did. I still remember hearing those steps of his coming after me and the fear I felt that I was going to become some torture victim and die a slow death. He kept saying 'wait, wait' it seemed like the only human word he knew at the moment, but just because he knew our language didn't mean I was going to listen to him and respond to his call. I had to find a way out of this trap I ran right into.

I ran into a dead end and I turned to see him keep on coming closer to me saying-

"Wait, let me explain!"

"Get away!!" cried Maggie latching onto a fire escape of one of the buildings and climbing it swiftly for a girl in six inches.

"No don't!" cried Jazz seeing how very unstable that old fire escape was.

"Leave me alone!!" cried Maggie climbing further and further up.

Jazz didn't do anything though. He just stood there under me and watched me climb higher and higher. What could he do without hurting me right? Well my mistake was climbing that thing. Jazz was right . . . it was unstable.

One of the latched I grabbed broke off and there I went. Fell right out of the fire escape and to the ground, but he was there to catch me. He made sure I landed safely and carefully in his arms, but at the shock of falling I had almost forgot whose arms I fell in to. When I finally came back to my senses my arms shot straight up and legs kicked like never before.

"LET GO OF ME!! AHH!!" Maggie cried bloody murder in Jazz's grip.

"Whoa wait!" said Jazz holding her just tight enough to hold her steady and just soft enough to not crush her.

I still screamed though. I wanted to be put down and he wasn't about to let me down. This I knew and so I attempt to get down myself. I pushed myself up in his arms and just about jumped out, but he grabbed me and held me softly in his grip. He turned me to face him and . . . I think smiled at me as my fail little body shook in his grip.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," smiled Jazz trying to get her to calm down and show he meant no harm.

I was crying I was. The tears just ran down and ruined my mascara. It made me look like a mess. I was a mess.

My hair was coming undone and frizzed, my feet ached from running in those heels, and my makeup was ruined from my tears . . . and yet . . . he . . . tried to calm me before asking any questions.

"Hey," said Jazz taking his finger and trying to wipe away her tears from her frightened little face. "There' no need for that."

I let out a gasp trying to catch my breath as I starred at him, my face reflecting off his visor. Then another. I was calming down, but I started to shiver in fear now, and this he saw. He hesitated for a moment his smile vanishing trying to figure out a human way to comfort me and get rid of my fear; apparently this was the only thing that he could think of at the moment.

He took me with both hands slowly and I watched were they touched as they wrapped around my small frame. I was in a state of shock and stuck between that and disbelief. I had suggested this before, but none had listened to me. How could I have been right?

I felt as if I was in a dream as he pulled me closer to him and placed me against his chest which was the front of the car really, but this time it was warm and I heard the sound a something humming inside him. He was hugging me . . . this robot was trying to comfort me, why? That's what I kept asking myself and also what was that humming noise? Hehe, must have been his heartbeat or . . . sparkbeat/flare what ever it was it was humming and the humming was very . . . soothing.

I still had some trouble catching my breath though, but it was calmed as this feeling came over me that he was good. That he meant me no harm. Perhaps I should have heard him out at first. He would have hurt me if he meant me harm already.

Before I knew it night was all around. The moon was strangely big this night, no stars yet, but the moon was there. What else could have lit up the night right? Just as soon as he detected my heart rate had calmed down he slowly put me down and ever I stared at him . . . I couldn't help it.

"There . . . better?" smiled Jazz hoping she wouldn't take off again and him have to go after her . . . again.

I just slowly shook my head replying 'yes'. He just smiled and bent down to me saying-

"Now can I finish?" he asked politely.

"W-what do you want?" asked Maggie with dry lips so nervous about so many things.

"We detected your hack into our language system stored in the human's hardware," he started.

But then again, my brain ran before me again. I thought too quickly and so said-

"Oh go- you—!"

"Now hold up will ya?" he chuckled a bit. "You still won't let me finish."

"S-sorry," stuttered Maggie.

Jazz just smiled at me an understanding smile. Go- I miss that smile of his! Well . . . anyways he began to speak to me about things, I can't remember it all, but I do remember him telling who he was and about the two sides called the autobots and decepticons. He told me that we had decoded their language and had information that was important to them, the decepticons, and us, but he said the autobots needed to find some allspark that was crucial to their survival.

I still didn't understand much, but soon I heard the sound of sirens coming from Glen's house and when I turned to see what was happening I saw Glen and his family being led out. They had been arrested and I knew it was all my fault. Everything was happening all too fast and as I looked at Jazz he said-

"I see I got to you in time. Now can you stay calm and come with me? Optimus will want to see you."

My heart started up in another race and soon I collapsed. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was . . . him. The last thing I heard was him saying-

"Aw man, man I didn't think this was going to happen, man!"

I can't exactly tell you what happened after that only when I woke up.


	3. My Interrogation

I had opened my eyes and there he was standing before me, well . . . above me. I didn't know how long I had been out for I never really faint in my life. It only happens when I can't comprehend everything that's going on around me and I usually can not matter what the circumstance. The look on his face I still remember like it were only yesterday I say him.

He looked concerned for me and then another joined him who looked the same, but this one guys, I tell ya, was HUGE! I had never seen anything so huge in my life! It was dressed in armor of red and blue, some flames creeping up his arms and legs. This guy must have been their king or something for how big and commanding he was. The moment I opened my eye and gave off a groan it was as if, for a robot, the one called Jazz gave out a sigh of relief for my well-being.

I don't know why, but seeing his concernity for me caused a most unusual smile to emit. I didn't know I had smiled till another one came along, this one more bulky and black than the others and more wide. On his arms he bore the largest cannon-like guns I had ever seen. They were like the size of an atomic bomb, unless I was still waking up that is what they looked like to me.

Well, as I was saying I didn't know I was smiling till that bulky black one saw me. He looked at me and noticed the smile first and to whom I was smiling at. I could tell he was older than the rest seeing the way he acted and such, yes they have ages and you can tell by their personalities and way they talk; now anyways he squinted those bright blue optics at me and bent down a little to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He then straightened and with the side of his large gun pushed Jazz on the shoulder making him stumble a bit in his crouch potion next to me saying-

"Hey, looks like someone's finally takin' a fancy to our Jazz."

Jazz just smiled and shook his head away from me. Now if a robot could blush my guesses is he'd be blushing. The tallest and the one who was the leader didn't seem in the mood for jokes. He sighed and spoke to Jazz in their alienic, robotic, computeric, language to where I could not understand. Jazz turned to him and through up his arms in protest at something they were discussing. The taller one then motioned his hand towards me and Jazz shrugged his shoulders and turned to me kneeling again by my side as I instantly sat up and placed his hands near me so that I could not escape while they questioned me.

I scooted away from his left hand which was nearer to me and then I felt his right hand on my back I took my arm and pushed him away even though I knew he meant me no harm. He seemed to be displeased by me rejected him like he was some sort of monster that meant me harm. Apparently the autobots only wished to be seen as the protectors and not the villains. I refused to see that till I knew for sure they meant me no harm . . . and he was the first one to show me that.

"Hey, hey," he started in a gentle voice towards me. "We mean you no harm little lady."

I tell you what I haven't been called little lady since I was 7 on my dad's knee. I never did like the name because I was always taller than most girls, but now I guess I could make an acceptation. But another strange thing was that I seemed to lose all fear around him and once one of his fingers curled around my breast I grabbed it as hard as I could and shoved it away from me harshly and stood to my feet saying-

"Get away from me!!"

"Do you have to be so rude Jazz?" asked Ratchet startling Maggie finding yet another robot coming to them.

"I am being as nice as I can man!" smiled Jazz harshly to him as if he was speaking through his teeth.

"HA! The nicest you can be is to a decepticon . . . and still you're pretty rude mech," chuckled Ironhide with a bellow.

"Man . . . I am second-in-command you can at least treat me with a little respect!" sighed Jazz to the elderly one.

"Respect comes to the elders first boy," rumbled Ironhide raising his large guns to the shorty's face.

"Neh, whatever," sighed Jazz waving his hand at him to signal he wasn't gonna mess around this time.

"Jazz, just ask her the questions about the codes," sighed Optimus tired of all this and wanting to find the allspark.

"Jazz . . ." repeated Maggie in a whisper finding out his name. "Jazz."

I took a great fancy to the name I'll tell ya. Never did like the music, but him . . . that was another story. Well when I whispered his name a second time he turned to me and so followed his orders in the questioning of me.

"Sorry ma'am, but I need to ask you important questions about the codes. You know, the ones I was gettin' ready to ask ya before . . . before . . ." he wasn't the brains of the bunch and so didn't know how to put what she had done into words.

"Went . . . offline?" suggested Ratchet for the use of words when Jazz had already told him what she had done previously.

"Yea, yea, right," muttered Jazz not really like being corrected, but had no choice any other way. "Well anyways we need to know how you deciphered them for they are our codes and if you could remember anything about them it would greatly help us."

"Help you what?" asked Maggie trembling now uncontrollable, but soon stopped herself. "Take over the world."

"Man, I told you once, I told you a thou—" he stopped in mid sentence looking at the older 'bots watching him and his attitude.

It seemed he didn't want to make himself look back and so straightened himself up and cleared his throat or whatever it was and said-

"I mean . . . we are here just for one purpose and one purpose only. To restore life to our planet by getting the allspark, which does so, and then we'll leave. Because there's these bad guys you see and we've been fightin' pretty long about—"

It was then, as Jazz was giving me the whole speech about why they were here and who they were and who were the bad guys, I saw the black one lean over to the taller one and whisper to him, for I have keen ears for a human as you can say-

"Who's he trying to impress here, us, or the lady alien?"

The taller one. The Prime of them starred at us for a long time silent as if observing and then whispered back to him-

"With Jazz . . . it's really always hard to tell."

And so after jazz was finished I had to confess all I knew. They all waited for me to say 'yes I know all about the deciphering of the codes', but I couldn't.

"Well hate to . . . burst your bubble or somethin' but I didn't decipher them. Glen did."

"Who's Glen?" asked Optimus turning to Jazz.

"Her male mate," said Jazz remembering him.

"Uh!" gasped Maggie with her mouth wide open from their dumb observation. "He is NOT my male mate you overgrown trash cans!"

"Never heard that one before," said Ironhide.

They all looked at me for a long moment in awkward silence. I didn't like it and so stood very awkward-like holding myself. I didn't want to have to look at them and so bowed my head and sighed just waiting for them to start talking again. The tallest one then stepped forward and started speaking saying-

"Young one . . . what did you find out about our codes when you and your . . . friend? Deciphered them?"

I looked up at him and when I saw his face, even though it was full of metallic pieces going every which way throughout his features, I felt comfortable to look at him. He seemed to be the calmest there and very patient . . . for now. I sighed once again and just asked them a question off the subject-

"Who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots," he said bold and proud like, but with a weariness in his voice that Maggie caught at once. "This is my second-in-command Jazz, which you have already met. Ironhide here is our weapons specialist—"

"As you can tell," whispered Jazz to her with a smile just trying to make her laugh and cheerier.

It worked though. I smiled and watched the little one get pushed again forward by the larger bulky one I came to know as Ironhide. Optimus, their leader, then continued naming the last one-

"And this is our medical officer Ratchet. We have another soldier named Bumblebee, but he is not here at the moment. He is out with another human named Sam Witwicky in search for the map that will lead up to the allspark."

"Wait, did you say Witwicky . . . like captain Witwicky?" asked Maggie clearly recalling that name from the data system after partially deciphering the codes with Glen.

"Captain Witwicky was his ancestor who first received the map," said Optimus. "Please tell us all you know."

"Well," sighed Maggie getting ready to go off on a rampage of all her thoughts and all she knew. "Me and Glen partially deciphered the strange symbols having them lead us to stranger names and organizations. Witwicky we saw and then there was this project iceman and something about an organization called sector 7."

"Hmm, Prime that information is very helpful to us," said Ratchet turning to him with his hand on his chin. "If I could find out more about them, perhaps they know where the allspark lies or better, have it."

"Ratchet just do what you have to do," pointed Optimus wanting to go as fast as they could in finding the allspark.

"Yes sir," bowed Ratchet as he transformed and drove off.

"Ironhide, you go with him to make sure no harm comes to him as he searches to find out more about this . . . organization," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," bowed Ironhide turning and transforming after him.

Optimus then turned to me and looked at Jazz speaking once again in their native tongue or dialogue, whatever you want to call it. Jazz didn't really say anything, but once Optimus was done Jazz came up to me and asked me-

"We're very sorry about dragging you into all this ma'am, but I'm afraid we can't let you go now."

"What? Why?!" she screeched.

"Hhh, do you remember what happened last time you were online?" asked Jazz trying to explain best he could.

As I recalled everything I remember seeing Glen and his whole family get arrested and taken off. What had that got to do with anythi—oh! I then was able to get things. Sector 7 came into mind and so I thought that Glen had been dragged off the sector 7. Oh it was my fault and I knew it.

If I wouldn't have forced him to help me with those codes then none of this would have happened. It would have been me who was taken off and perhaps would never be released. I was now furious and flustered all at once. Glen didn't deserve this for my sake and so the only thought I had was to rescue him.

"We have to go save Glen!" cried Maggie not knowing what horrors her dear friend was probably in. "You don't know him like I do. He'll fold right under pressure and tell EVERYTHING!"

"Even give you up?" asked Jazz not understanding why a friend would do so.

"Yes . . . even give me up," sighed Maggie placing her hands on her hips knowing him all-to-well.

"I am sorry, but we cannot," said Optimus. "Things are getting too dangerous and now that we are so close we cannot risk contact just yet."

"But you're going to if we have your precious allspark!" said Maggie stepping forward to the taller one hardly showing no fear. "Isn't better to make friends first than them assume you an enemy, which, I'll bet, they are doing just now with Glen's confession about Jazz chasing me across town!"

Optimus gave a look at Jazz who was turned away from him, but Jazz knew the piercing might of Optimus' stern optics and so bowed his head and smiled guiltily about the whole chase. I could tell that in Optimus' mind he didn't want this all to come down this. He knew that we already assumed they were enemies and there was nothing he could do about it now. For sure enough Glen had told them everything about the talking car with no driver who just stood up and chased his dear friend Maggie across town and ate her brains out . . . yea . . . Glen would say something like that.

Optimus, though, just bowed his head in frustration and weariness sighing. I could tell something was about to unfold because all this. Something bad. Something like a war he had no intention of catching us humans up in . . . and man I hate being right.

But all I could do at the moment was wait, for what I had no idea. Jazz still stayed couched beside me just starring at me. Where I couldn't tell because of that dark visor of his. All I could see was his neck flick just a bit from his head moving a bit up and a bit down.

Go- I hoped he wasn't like the rest of the human males. Starring at all places on a women not caring if you insult her. I crossed my arms assuming this and looked at him fiercely trying to get the point to him to STOP! But he seemed more curious and, for some strange reason, growing attached to me than I thought.

I tapped my foot just waiting for the rest to return so they can at least let me go. I had, deep in my mind, already known they weren't gonna let me go till all this was over and they had gone back home or wherever they came from. After about 30 minutes or so my feet were aching from those heels of mine. Why oh why much I adore heels so to where them everyday and everywhere I go?

I was certainly NOT going to sit down in that alley way full of filth. There was no place to sit either and so I began to rock back and forth trying to relieve some tension off my feet. Nope, it didn't work. All the while I was doing this Jazz kept his optics—visor on me. He was ever so curious about this human gesture and tried to guess what I was trying to imply to him or anything.

I then listed up my leg and took off my heel for a moment rubbing my poor aching foot, but it wasn't long that I had to put it back on and stand on the hurting spot. I then did it to my other foot, but I lost balance and it didn't get as much rest as the other one and so I began limping. Go-! I wanted to sit down! When I let out a hard sigh just gazing away from the 'bots I had not expected that hand again to wrap around me.

I gasped inwardly and jumped as Jazz took me again in his grasp. I looked at him and wondered what he was doing as he picked me up and shifted his body more down to the ground. I tried to guess, but he just smiled a reassuring smile at me as he, himself, sat on the filthy ground and then placed me on his thigh to rest my weary feet. He was nice and smooth and not too bad to sit on.

Just like sitting on top a car hood. Was I? I wondered at that and so looked at what I was sitting on and couldn't recognize it really so I guess it wasn't the hood. In my search, though, for the hood my eyes had traced one part I didn't mean to. Since I was sitting on his thigh, as I presumed, they had quickly found what lye between them. I instantly halted my search and turned away not knowing what really lye there.

I didn't see anything, I don't think, but I wasn't about to find out if these robotic guys were anything like how we decide from humans whose the guy. My face had turned so red I was so glad everyone wasn't looking at me. I didn't mean to look, but thank goodness nothing was there, but his chrome armor. To calm myself I gave out a hard and stuttering sigh.

And so now I just waited. Jazz's hand was around my waist holding me like I was to fall or like some pet of his. I didn't know which one it was to the reason why he was doing so. Did he think I was going to slip off him, or did he think I was his pet 'cause if he did I—oh . . . yea well anyways. I don't know how long I waited there, but soon those two that had gone off before us had returned . . . and so had a new one.

This time it was a 2009 camero, very nice ride. It was yellow with black racing stripes. I recalled seeing two young adults in there and as soon as it stopped they stepped out and the ones that were in vehicle mode transformed. The knew one looked young-like and Jazz just smiled saying-

"Welcome back Bee."

Hmm, this must have been the Bumblebee they were speaking about. The boy that was with him must have been that Sam Witwicky, but the girl with him . . . not a clue. The yellow 'bot though seemed to like to stare just as much as Jazz. He looked at Jazz and saw me sitting on his lap.

A confused looked strode across his face and Jazz just smiled tightening, just a bit, his grip around me. I didn't mind too much, but I would like if he let me go before others began to get . . . ideas. He didn't let me go though and now that I think back on it I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, but I shall be finishing up this story first since it shouldn't be that long and then Angel Of Steel. So yea, just lettin' you guys know :) hope you liked and everything. I'll try to be better on updated 'kay. Well till next chapter, bye.**


	4. My Fault

After yet another speech as to who they were and why they were here we were off to go to that boy, named Sam's, house. It stilled amazed me how these metal giants can change into those cars. They had a nice choice in rides anyways. Jazz of course catching my eye like always because of that sweet color of his.

I was to ride in him to the boy's house, but before I even entered the door I stooped down close to his side and looked at myself through his paint. That was one reason I liked the color. Just loved seeing myself in it, don't know why. Ever since I was a baby my daddy told me so.

It seemed he was confused as to what I was doing as I peered at him to fix my hair and, if I could, make up. He held out his door for me for a while till he had to ask-

"Uh . . . what are you doing?"

"I'm fixing my composure," she said placing back her frizzed hair behind her ears. "A girl's got to look good 24/7 you know."

"Uh . . . no I don't know," said Jazz. "Can you just get in?"

"Oh hush, I'm busy," I said continuing my business.

"I have mirrors inside me . . . can't you fix . . . yourself then?" asked Jazz not wanting to hold up the group.

I just smiled at him. How could I resist him now? Just as long as he drove steadily then I'd listen to him. I would have stayed, but we were keeping everyone up and so I got in him and let him shut his door and so readied to drive off, but then again something was keeping him back.

"Hhh, what is it now?!" asked Maggie throwing her hand up and starring at the steering wheel.

"Your seatbelt," added Jazz. "It is one of your human laws to wear it at all times inside a vehicle. Are you going to disobey your own laws?"

"Look," sighed Maggie seeing he had much to learn. "We only need seatbelts just incase we crash. It can save our lives."

"So . . . why won't you wear them?" asked Jazz.

"Oh I do, but usually when I know the driver isn't that good," said Maggie.

"I don't follow," replied Jazz confused by these new alien ways.

Are you going to crash on our way there?" asked Maggie sitting back in her seat and squinting her eyes.

"No!" spat Jazz as if she insulted in. "I am the best driver here!"

"Then I don't have to worry about crashing and so I don't have to worry about putting a seatbelt on that are for crashes," resolved Maggie crossing her arms.

"Hhh, human are strange I swear," sighed Jazz mumbling to himself as he drove off after everyone else.

And so the incidents concerning Sam's house occurred. Sector 7 came and decided to arrest us all just when we got the glasses. You guys know what happened next. The whole rescue and then capture of Bumblebee.

Yea . . . I wasn't there to see that. After the autobots rescued us and sector 7 came with more enforcements Optimus ordered us to 'Roll out' or leave in other words. Jazz shot me inside himself and sped off in the direction everyone else was driving, but we soon split so it would be harder to track us down. I don't know how long the trackings went on, but Jazz drove so fast and far we have already reached the desert, which is a downside about California by the way.

Just as he believed to be far enough away and out of memory he stopped and radioed his fellow soldiers only to hear some grave news. Yes Optimus had managed to escape from you guys, but he had dropped Sam and Makeala and Bumblebee had come to their aid only to get caught himself. I remember seeing how furious Jazz was about this ill deed and it was then I realized how loyal these guys were to another. He was protesting with his very commander on the rescue of their comrade, but had to give up and listen to his orders.

"You got the glasses right?" he asked. "Well then find out where it is! . . . Okay . . . okay. Let's go! WHAT?! What do you mean not yet?! Bumblebee can be taken apart for all we know and . . . yes sir I know, but . . . WE'LL BE THE LAST OF OUR KIND, MINUS ONE!! Yea well I'm going after them and I'd love your guys' backup, but if you don't want to come, fine . . . if I die at least I won't have to worry about being the last of my kind anymore."

He then turned off his comlink and came to me saying-

"We're going after them Maggie. Get in."

He transformed and held out his door for me. I halted a minute wondering if this was such a good idea. He was pretty young himself and the other guys seemed more experienced and knew what they were doing. Sure he was the second-in-command, but did he actually know what he was getting himself into?

Oh well, someone had to watch him right? Technically he was my car and so it was my duty to make sure nothing bad comes upon him. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and got in. He shut the door in haste and sped off into the desert . . . this was going to be a long ride.

As I watched the day come up I saw the sun scorching the heated desert. Man was I glad I wasn't walkin'. The air conditioning in Jazz was excellent and I didn't want anything else. Also he seemed to not need to run on gas like most primitive vehicles and so caused him to drive for many hours many of miles, but then again . . . I was the one with the flaws.

I could feel my stomach aching for food. It had been hours since I hadn't eaten. I should have known better than to go with one who probably doesn't even eat to refuel like we do. Well . . . I tried hiding it as long as I could, but the look on my face gave me away . . . and the fact that my hand was bound to my stomach looking as if I was aching there.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Jazz seeing Maggie shift and churn in her seat.

I sighed and knew I had no choice to tell him, but wasn't too siked to have him be yellin' at me for slowing him down or wasting his time.

"I'm . . . I'm hungry I need something to eat," she confessed worried what would happen next.

Jazz came to an immediate halt and I was flung into the steering wheel pretty hard. It seemed both of us forgot about me not wearing a seat belt, heh, heh. Once Jazz had realized what he had done he turned into fear and panic.

"Oh go-!" he cried realizing his hard stop had sent Maggie shaken in my seat and a bit dazed by that matter. "Oh go-, oh go- Maggie! Are you?! Oh man!"

"Yea," Maggie groaned getting back up on her seat dazed. "Yea I'm good."

I was lying though. My ribs took a pretty hard pounding against his steering wheel. It hurt and I think I had bruised them. Jazz wasn't stupid though. He knew I was lying.

"Get our Maggie!" he said wanting to transform and check on her.

"Yea sure," she groaned as she slowly made her way out the door and then fell to her knees on the sun-dried ground.

There I held my rips and tried taking it easy breathing in and out very slowly just incase anything was punctured. Once I breathed in though it took a lot just to breathe out again. Go- it hurt like he--. I took no heed as his shadow engulfed me in some well-needed shade.

"Maggie!" he came to her standing over her. "Maggie what's wrong?!"

"Heh, you're the advanced alien robot you tell me," she chuckled still holding her ribs that ached.

Jazz then scanned me and saw he had broken none of my ribs, but had caused me great pain. There was probably gonna be a bruise, maybe and so Jazz said to me-

"Lift up your shirt Maggie," he said.

It was then I looked up at him as the sun tried breaking through his back. At first my mouth was wide open, but then I gained control over myself and said-

"Well that isn't first question to pop up like that."

I then began to chuckle, but it seemed he wasn't in the mood to laugh or even smile for that.

"I'm serious Maggie," he said in a deep voice. "I want to see the extent on the damage I caused."

"No it was my fault for not obeying our 'human' laws," she sighed.

"Maggie please," he insisted.

"Hhh, alright," she sided raising her shirt just far enough to her ribs to show a nice red mark that would probably soon become a bruise.

"Man!" he sighed shooting his head back. "I'm so sorry babe."

"Babe?" I chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Do . . . do I need to take you to a repair parliament or something?" he asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"You mean hospital?" she asked. "Gosh at least you can do before you make contact with an alien race is learn more about them."

And at that he was silent. I stood up and felt the heat of the sun beat down on me. I needed to be inside him now or else I'd burn up . . . ugh, you guys know what I mean you bunch of . . . oh, yea well anyways. All I really wanted at the moment was some food and nice cold drinks.

By that time he felt so guilty for hurting me he'd abandon his own mission in rescuing Bumblebee to meet my needs. I didn't mind one bit. Never did really have a guy wait hand and knee for me, but then again it wasn't out of affection. It was out of guilt.

Like when all kids accidentally hurt a sibling or another kid they're all nice to them so not to get in trouble by the parents. I guess you could say Jazz was one big kid, but little did I know that it was more than just guilt that drove him to meet my needs or do whatever I asked of him. I couldn't tell it then, but as I rode in him an attachment began to grow from him to me. It was weird yea, but by the time I had found out . . . it was the same with me.

"Can you just transform and take me to a gas station or something around here so I can eat and freshen up? I need it really," she asked stepping closer to him her feet aching with wearing those shoes all night and then day long.

"Yea sure, just as long as you'll be fine," he said transforming and opening his doors to her.

"You mean 'okay'?" smiled Maggie grabbing his door and standing there just leaning on it and looking inside him for some strange reason.

"My vocabulary may not be perfect on the human race, but at least I can make myself understood," he said. "Now climb in baby and I'll take you on the ride of your life."

"Ha! Like I haven't heard that one before!" laughed Maggie swinging on his door inside him.

"What's that mean?" asked Jazz curious by her words.

"Nothing," sighed Maggie placing her seatbelt on THIS TIME.

And so he drove off in the other direction we came from. He had probably detected a gas station there or somewhere out there that he had pasted by not needed to refuel for anything. I was actually excited to be getting something to eat for once. Man was I hungry.

Poor Jazz though, to this day, always thought it was his fault but in fact it was mine. I tried telling him that, but he never seemed to hear me or even pay attention probably thinking I didn't know what I was talking about on the fault issue . . . but it was . . . it was my entire fault for not heeding to our human laws and putting that blasted seatbelt on when he cautioned me to. Hey how was I supposed to know he'd be stopping so sudden with precious cargo inside? My mistake in that caused it to be my fault.


	5. My Car Wash

We had finally reached a gas station and by then my stomach was aching for food. My ribs had stopped hurting, but when I touched them they'd let me know I'd been hurt there.

"I'll wait right here for ya," said Jazz as Maggie got out of him and walked toward the gas station.

Lucky for me I still had my purse on me. I can't believe I had ran from Jazz still carrying that thing on my shoulder, but hey it was a good thing I did have it on or else I would have been keeping that hunger for a very long time. I got a bunch of snacks like any normal human and came outside to put it all in Jazz. As I stuffed my face with a nice juicy hot dog I had halted just looking at Jazz.

He was just sitting there waiting for me to hop in, but I just continued to stare at him. He knew better than to open his doors in public and so all he could do was tell me to get in.

"Well . . . what are you waiting for? get in," he said wanting to leave as quick as he could so he could reach the dam in time before anything happened to Bumblebee.

"You know," started Maggie her mouth full of food. "If you were my car I wouldn't dare let you outside for the world to see."

"Why?" asked Jazz not getting what washer problem.

"Look at you," she said swallowing the rest of her half eaten hot dog. "You're filthy!"

You see all that dust and dirt in the desert seemed to be very attracted to Jazz. It was all over him, well not ALL over him, but most of him was covered in it. I guess when your mind is set on something you don't really care about getting dirty. Must be a guy thing.

"Oh . . . I am . . . man look at my PAINT!!" he cried slightly getting people's attention.

It was an awkward stair I seemed to get. I just put on my smile and made something up.

"Heh . . . I'm practicing to become a ventriloquist."

It seemed to work for everyone there as they continued on their business and refueled their vehicles and left the desert way. I then rolled my eyes and came to him putting the groceries in him saying in the car so no one could hear me that well-

"Go ahead and blow your cover why don't you! Go-! you make me look like an idiot in front of everyone. Do I look like a practicing ventriloquist to you?!"

"I'm sorry Maggie," he apologized to her. "I just didn't know I had stirred up that much of the desert surroundings on me."

"Yea well if you were my car-" she started as she stood up looking at him inside his door with her hands on her hips.

"You'd what?" he asked in a quite playful and curious tone of voice.

It was then I blushed as I looked down trying to find out how to put this. My mouth was mouthing what I was to say, but my vocals weren't responding as they should me. I had this strange feeling that he was just smiling and staring at me, and that was one of the reasons why I couldn't speak so well. My eyes sparkled up at him as I finally spit it out-

"I'd . . . give you a . . . car wash."

Silence. I wasn't making no sound and either was he. By now I get the expression he was blushing, well . . . maybe. He was still a little hard to figure out, I mean I barely know him. We've known each other for what . . . a day now? Yea, a day.

Then I thought I'd never hear him speak again, but he did and I couldn't really tell what tone of voice he was using.

"Well I'd like that very much . . . Maggie," he spoke again in a cooler and more sutle voice. "If, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all," she spit out looking around for a hose or something. "But we're going to need water and soap to get all that dirt out."

I then walked over to where they had a hose and motioned for him to follow. I was so dazed by the heat and the subject of matter that I forgot about the few people that were there. Luckily no one was looking at the time. He parked right by the hose and I patted his hood smiling-

"I'll be back in a bit. Need a bucket, soap and a sponge."

"Okay," he said watching her leave back into the gas station. "Just hurry."

I glanced back at him and just smiled over my shoulder. It was a bit awkward talking to him like this and him acting as so. It reminded me of when two people are about to . . . neh, never mind, you get my meaning. Well I hurried as fast as I could, strangely I was excited to be washing an alien robot car.

I came back not a moment too soon with bucket and soap in hand and then began to fill the bucket up with water and pour the soap in. I used the sponge to mix it nice and suddy. If he were my car I'd treat him no different.

I wanted him so shiny he looked like a mirror, one of the reasons why I loved the color chrome. Well anyways I turned off the hose and took up the sponge nice and thick with the suddy cold water. I stood up straight and looked at him in the front with the sponge dripping with soap. I didn't know why but this sudden excitement filled me and I think him too.

I could see him shaking ready to try the new human washing out . . . or me to wash him, I still don't know. Well I starred at him for a moment like a madwomen would an imaginary friend. People would have probably thought me insane as I starred at my car for so long. I can slowly to him and softly placed the sponge on his hood going in circular motions nice and steady so he can get the idea of how we wash our cars.

Soon I began washing him in a normal pace like I would any other car. I didn't think he'd have any sensitive spots on him like us humans do and so I cleaned on. He didn't really make a sound as I washed him for about . . . half an hour or so . . . he had a LOT of dirt on him. It wasn't too bad to wash him because he was a small car, but then again he was low to the ground and so I had to get on my knees to get where the dirtiest parts were.

Luckily the water of the hose had ran out on the pavement where he parked and so my knees hit cool ground instead of burning rock. Those shoes I keep asking myself why I got them, but they were the hardest to work with I'll tell ya. It was okay to have them standing up, but when down low it was the most painful things to wear. So I just took them off and threw them in Jazz while I cleaned him from head to toe . . . or hood to bumper.

I had cleaned the wheels nice and slick and now I had to get under him for the hard job. Once I did so though I heard him laugh a little. I halted and wondered if they were sensitive under there just as we were.

"What?" Maggie smiled sticking her head out from under him.

"Girl that was fine," he laughed at me.

His choice of vocabulary still made me laugh as all though. I just went back under and started cleaning till he shinned just as well from underneath as above. He still continued to laugh a little though as I cleaned him under there, but soon he laughed no more and sometimes just shuttered. Every time I asked him if he felt clean enough he'd say nothing, which I thought meant 'no' and so kept cleaning.

Now that I look back on it I think he just did that to make me wash him longer. Apparently he enjoyed it very much. After I thought myself done underneath I got up and then began to rinse him off. As I did so I heard him give out a refreshing sigh knowing he was mentally smiling at me as I shot the hose at him.

"Mhm, human girls sho do know how to clean," he smiled as the last of the soap and dirt dripped down into the road.

I couldn't help but blush. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be washing a car with his own personality and compliment me on my car wash. It was different yes, but I think I enjoyed cleaning him to most. Later I found myself wondering if we'd get a chance to do this again 'cause I doubt either of us say 'no'.

Once done I rinsed my self off with the hose. My neck, arms, and knees. They got the most dirt attracted to them. I could sense him just starring at me rinsing off and soon he asked-

"I wonder if there's a place where cars get to wash their humans?"

I glanced up at him with my mouth open from the cold touch of the water. I won't deny that it ran through my mind at the moment, but I soon put the hose away and dried up getting into him.

"Ready?" She sighed putting her shoes back on and her seat belt.

"Yea, you?" asked Jazz starting up his engine.

I then laid my head back on his seat, the head rest, and closed my eyes nodded 'yes'. I then felt the sudden motion of Jazz gently driving off back into the desert. I tell ya he was so bright you could probably spot him from anywhere up in they sky. I was glad he enjoyed his car wash and now we had to go find Bumblebee perhaps having a lot more 'fun' on the way.

**Hot Shot's girl: sorry it was so short, well it wasn't that short but anyways. hope you liked it. I wanted to do a little car wash and always imagined what would happen if they could actually talk back when being washed lol, fangirl's dream right? Well next chp should be up tomorrow or later it depends. Please review 'cause I love you guys' comments, really it makes my day :) Anyways next chp will get a little more fluffy . . . you guys can guess for yourself. Till then bye :D**


	6. My Song

Night came down upon us just as quickly as the sun had come up a day ago. I was getting tired and so I decided to take a little nap, mind you little. 30 minutes passed when I actually woke up. Jazz was no longer in the plain flat desert. He was driving now on a nicer more cleaner looking road, Must have been new.

Well anyways, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to look around to see where we were. Nothing much to give me a clue or hint. We were up in the mountains and my guess . . . okay I had no guess, but Jazz wasn't talkin' and so I was just enjoying the ride. I was becoming bored by the minute though and so had to ask him-

"Jazz can you turn on the radio? My go- I'm dying of boredom."

"You're dying? How can you die like that?" he asked slowing down his pace obviously signaling he was ready to stop.

"It's a figure of speech Jazz," she said getting her scratchy voice awake from the short and sudden nap.

"Oh . . . okay," he said speeding up and turning on his radio.

Once it began playing though there came blasted up high the song 'Ridin' Dirty' I didn't mind the song that much, but rap just wasn't I favorite. I turned and churned in my seat groaning-

"No, no! Not this song!"

"Then why don't YOU pick," said Jazz getting tired of her picky mood right now.

"Fine I will," she said reaching over to the stereo and flicking through stations.

I ran through a couple of songs till I ran over one song called 'Chrome' by Trace Adkins. I smiled and sat back in my seat gripping the steering wheel just a bit saying-

"Ah now there we go."

"Why this song?" asked Jazz not pegging her for a person who liked country.

"Because it's my song," she smiled.

"Then let's blast it for ya!" smiled Jazz pumping it up.

The sound was little loud for me, but hey it was my song and I was going to enjoy it. Jazz seemed to be enjoying it too. I could just sense him smiling away as it crept to me. Soon I came to sing along to it and this, I assumed, made Jazz all the happier.

_/Chrome, She can see herself in the shiny grill and the  
Wire wheels of a red Chevelle with four on the floor and the top down/_

_/Chrome, zippin' by on an Electra Glide  
With dual tail pipes doin' 105 in the broad daylight  
on a two-lane headin' outta town/_

_/Forget Pink and purple paisleys/_

_/little mellow-yellow daisies/_

_/Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow/_

_/Her favorite color is Chrome/_

_/Chrome, got her leg up high  
on the bumper of my big black Mack truck  
with a smoke stack pointed towards the sky_

_And mud flaps, you know the kind/_

_/Chrome, I said hey little girl you sure look nice  
Do you wanna ride, I won't bite, she climbs inside  
Says hell no, I want to drive/_

_/Forget Pink and purple paisleys/_

_/little mellow-yellow daisies/_

_/Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow/_

_/Her favorite color is Chrome/_

_/it's chrome alright Shiny, nice, polished  
Chrome, Chrome/_

_/Forget Pink and purple paisleys/_

_/Forget Pink and purple paisleys/_

_/little mellow-yellow daisies/_

_/Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow/_

_/Her favorite color is Chrome/_

_/Her favorite color is chrome/_

_/That girl is all about chrome/_

_/She sure loves chrome/_

After the song was over Jazz seemed to have a confused tone in his voice as he asked me-

"Maggie what is Chrome?"

"Well," smiled Maggie. "It's another word for silver."

"And it's your favorite color?" he asked her.

"Yea . . . yea it is," she said more cooler.

After that Jazz said no more. He just kept his gentle pace going through the mountains now. After about another half hour or so I grew bored again. Nothing much on the radio and so I got the idea to ride myself. I always wanted to drive a car like this and so I thought maybe he'd let me.

"Hey Jazz stop driving and let me," she smiled gripping the steering wheel and placing her foot on the pedals.

"What, why?!" he asked in a shriek. "I'm doin' just fine aint I?"

"Yea, but I've always wanted to drive you, or at least a car like you, so please?" begged Maggie.

"Oh . . . alright," gave in Jazz letting go of the driving controls and letting her take over. "Just be careful Maggie."

I had the biggest smile on my face as he let me take over. I can't tell you how excited I was to be driving him and lucky for me there was no one on the roads at the time and so I had the most wonderful time. Going past winding curves, up and down. I drove like a madwomen that night . . . how do I know? . . . because Jazz told me so.

"Maggie, Maggie watch it, watch it!!" gasped Jazz seeing how dangerously close she got to the end of the mountains just about driving right off.

"Oh relax I know what I'm doing!" smiled Maggie a little full of herself at the moment.

Once I hit a curve too hard and caused the wheel to actually go off the mountain side I think jazz had enough. He took over and he and I struggled to come to a stop. I still wanted to drive more, but Jazz knew why I wore my seatbelt all the time while I drove now. He came to a halt at a peek where you can rest and look out over the mountains.

I wasn't too happy with him making me stop and so I got out and cried-

"What is your problem?!"

He transformed and looked at me like I was dumb. He chuckled a bit and said-

"Ha! _MY_ problem?! You're the maniac driver!!"

"I think I was doing just fine!" she spat at him the two of them fighting like they had known each other since birth.

"Well you weren't!" he pointed at her. "I know you!"

"Oh really, ha! For about two days!" scoffed Maggie.

"Just calm down Maggie," sighed Jazz sitting down.

"Just as long as you do the same!" gasped Maggie, out of breath fighting with him.

Then after about 3 or so minutes of calming down I sighed swishing my arms to my side and so came up to Jazz and decided to relax with him. He looked at me as I climbed up his leg and sat there with my back against his chest just resting and looking out into the blackness of night and the diamond stars that seemed to be very bright at this point of night. It was a great look-out spot. It would be the perfect place to take your date out and just star at the stars hoping to catch a glimpse of a shooting star to make a wish that the night would never end.

After about a couple minutes of just resting and starring into space Jazz came back online with his voice saying-

"Do you like me Mag?"

I was sort of surprised by that kind of sudden question, but I soon turned around a bit looking up at him who still starred out into space, the stars reflecting off his visor in a deep blue mass. Perhaps he thought since I fought with him my affection towards him wasn't the same. I don't know Jazz's mind so all I could do was guess.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him curious as to why he asked her such a question.

"Your favorite color is chrome . . . silver right?" he asked her another question as he placed his hand beside Maggie's body.

"Yea, why?" asked Maggie her tone of voice getting softer by the moment as her heart started to flutter.

"So you like . . . me?" he asked her, this time turning his face to her letting the image of her face reflect in his dark visor.

I couldn't really say anything as he asked me this. My words were lost in the depths of his dakr visor that peered down over me. All i could do was smile seeing how much affection he was revealing towards me. I couldn't deny that myself, I, had grown attached to him since he saved me from the nasty fall and then sat me on his lap to rest and then slamming me into his steering wheel and then letting me wash him in all sort of places, sensitive and non.

It was then I just decided what to do with my silence of mouth. I stood up on him and, since he was short for a transforming robot, placed my hand on the side of his face leaning in and kissing his lips with my own. I gave him a slow peck on the lips, or at least I presumed those were his lips, and then pulled away looking at him. He seemed to not make any facial gesture of even a movement at that.

I just smiled again and decided to kiss him again. It was the second kiss that he responded to as his lips opened and mimiced mine as I kissed him slowly. I still wonder to this day if he knew what I was doing. I still wonder if he knew that humans only did this when they felt deep affection towards someone, the affection of love.

Mine may have been small at the time, but as I placed both my hands on the side of his silver face and kissed him more, it began to grow and grow. Jazz's lips opened and shut as mine did so upon his. He leaned his head forward just a bit as I did the same. It was then I felt his left hand rest gently on my back just holding me closer.

Kissing him was like . . . well . . . it wasn't like kissing metal really 'cause this metal was alive and warm and full of life. I can't explain it to anyone and doubt I ever will, but jazz understood me that night. He always would. As we kissed each other we had not had time to notice the shower of shooting stars that had passed by as we held each other close.

We were too busy in to one another to notice anything else. I didn't want to anyways, and, as far as I could tell, neither did he. I'm not too sure how long we were there holding and kissing each other but my guess it was a long time. I didn't want him to stop what ever it was he was doing or whatever spell he had me under.

I wanted this moment to go on forever. I thought it was, but then again . . . all good things must come to an end right? Jazz had stopped and turned his head to the right hearing the sound of roaring engines, a couple of them. I looked to see what caught his attention and lo and behold came driving up the rest of the autobots with their headlights as bright as the sun itself. I tell you what it didn't put me in too much of a good mood having them interrupt us, but I guess it was a good thing seeing how Jazz wasn't going to be the only one to go on this rescue mission.

"Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet!" smiled Jazz very happy to see them pull up to him.

Jazz stood up instantly and placed me near him. He stood up straight and saluted them as they transformed themselves and stood up.

"Glad to see you changed your mind," said Jazz poking his chest out.

"At ease soldier," said Optimus. "We came knowing that you'd, yourself, only get indangered and, perhaps, put this young human in danger with you."

He motioned his hand to me as I showed myself more and came out of hiding behind Jazz. Optimus looked up at the sky and said-

"By this rate we should make it to the dam by sun up or later. Will you have us with you leutenit Jazz?"

"Yes sir!" smiled Jazz raring to go. "But um . . . my lady friend here needs some rest. Could you let her do so for a couple of minutes?"

"Let us ask her," said Optimus looking at her.

When he peered on me I just shook my head 'yes' and so the autobots decided to wait for a couple of minutes. I just sat back down in the dirt and sighed as the cool night air crept over me. I starred back at the stars and wished on every single one of them to have another night like this . . . with Jazz here beside me. I had a bad feeling though he'd be leaving soon, whether in death or back to that planet cybertron of his once this all was over.

In the distance I saw Jazz come over to Ironhide who was resolved in cleaning his gu-uh I mean cannons. Yea, cannons is what he called them. He gets really offensive when you refer to them as 'guns'. Anyways I saw Ironhide glance at his smiling face and it was then he knew something was up.

"What is wrong with you boy?"

"Nothing, can't a 'bot be happy and smile around here without almost getting his head chewed off?" he asked with a wider smile.

"You haven't smiled like that since back in the golden age," rumbled Ironhide crossing his arms and studying Jazz. "Why so?"

"'Cause her favorite color is chrome," smiled Jazz placing his hands near his shoulders.

"What?" asked a confused Ironhide knowing something went up between the two while they were away.

"Silver in other words," he smiled pointing to himself. "And look what I'm all clad in!"

"Oh Primus!" sighed Ironhide heavily now knowing he was going to think he was better than them all . . . again.

"Ha! and you said it was a dumb color since it would only attract the enemy onto my location!" poked Jazz at his older comrade. "And here it's attracted something . . . far . . . far better . . . than the enemy."

Jazz glanced back at me and gave off a sigh. I had thought he was going to make some love-stricken, dumb gesture at me, but all he did was smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Ironhide was the funniest to watch though.

He glanced over at me and then Jazz, me, then Jazz trying to figure things out, but soon, with a wave of his arm, decided to just leave us be. Later on my break was over and so the autobots transformed and I climbed in Jazz making sure I buckled up no matter how dazed I was from the moment on the mountain's look-out spot. As the drove along the winding ways of the mountain down into a much more straight rode Jazz couldn't make me smile more as he turned on the radio and found my song . . . 'Chrome'.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well I hoped you liked it. It wasn't supposed to be long and so yea. The next chp will be the last. I know :( I get a lot of hits here so apparently you guys like this story and I'm glad. I write to entertain you guys just 'cause I love ya :) Well anyways I've changed a couple things around in this story you'll see why in the next chp till then bye :)**


	7. My Loneliness

The sun had come up and now we were back in the flat desert driving on a newly paved road. It was actually nice. I could tell we were getting close and so didn't speak the whole way. I wondered the whole way there what was going to become of us and if this was it.

My mind kept telling me 'yes' but Jazz spoke to me saying-

"Don't worry baby, it'll all be okay."

I just sighed and sunk in my seat. I wanted t believe him I did, but I couldn't. Just as soon as I let out another sigh, out of nowhere Jazz jerks right around and drifts on the other side of the road. I held onto the armrest and the door for balance so I wouldn't fall too far to the right.

It was so unexpected I didn't know what to do afterwards and when I sat up in my seat I found Optimus before us and soon they had stopped. I immediately got out against Jazz's wish.

"Maggie wait, wait!" he bid her stay in him for a while.

I just stood up straight and gasped seeing what I was seeing. The autobots had found their friend Bumblebee after all, but then again 'you guys' as well. Then a guy by the name of Lennox comes up to me and asks me if I'm with 'them'.

"Uh, yea I guess," she said hoping he was referring to the autobots.

He then gives me a brief on what is going on and who all is involved. Once he said Keller I immediately wanted to know where he was. He was still back at the dam with Glen and some guy named Simmons trying to a signal out to the air force. I knew it was my duty to go help them and so asked someone to take me back to the dam.

Lennox ordered one of the sector 7 guys to take me back. I was too in a rush to even notice Jazz inching towards me trying to get me to stay with him. Perhaps things would have been different if I had. Oh well . . . to late now huh?

Well I went back to the dam and helped them send out the signal and fight off that nasty little bug transformer they called frenzy. After that was all over my mind shot back to Jazz. I heard that they were having an all-out brawl in Mission city. I prayed to God he wasn't dead yet.

On the way there Optimus had killed two of the decepticons by the name of Barricade and Bonecrusher. I didn't mind one bit, but this other transformer in the city was giving them quite a hassle, Devastator. I needed to be there for Jazz and so I had to leave my comrades and take a vehicle there myself.

"Maggie, wait, where are you going?!" asked Glen seeing her jump off.

"To the city!" she called back leaving hem down the hall.

"Girl's brave," admitted Simmons as they just watched her vanish behind a corner.

It didn't take me that long to get to the city; well it didn't seem that long with all this adrenalin rushing through me. On the sector 7 radio I kept hearing about the fit. Something about a transformer, a giant transformer, named Megatron. Starscream I heard as well.

I didn't hear anything about the autobots, but I guess that was a good thing. That meant they were still alive and so I could sigh in relief. It was then I heard something about Optimus Prime, but all it really said was that he was absent in battle, stuck somewhere on the bridges. I knew he needed to be there the most. He just couldn't leave his men to fight this Megatron all by their selves.

They die! Jazz would die! My heart couldn't possibly take it if anything happened to him. It was then I heard something about Bumblebee being shot by a missile. Something about he was missing half his body. They kept talking about this and I was blind to what the others were doing or what state they were in.

I wanted to hear Jazz. I wanted to hear what became of him, but I got nothing. I entered the city and immediately Lennox came to tell me I can't pass, but soon he recognized me and so seized me and told me to get down and find cover. Once I got out of the vehicle a missile had blown it right up.

God I was lucky Lennox was there when he was. I was flung off my feet, but I got back up just as quick. Instead of staying by Lennox I ran off in search for Jazz. Before Lennox knew anything or shook off the blast I was gone.

I looked franticly for him, but couldn't find him in all the turmoil. I just followed most of the soldiers around to where or what they were attacking. It was then I saw this hug tank shooting at everyone and everything. I knew it had to be a decepticon.

It was then, in a half a gasp, I saw Jazz speed up and transform flipping on top of it and messing up his shooting. It then transformed and Jazz just tried his best to take away most of the weapons, but once his arm was grabbed he was flung off that thing just as quick as he jumped on.

"Jazz!" Maggie gasped watching Jazz hit the side of a building and fall to his side.

He got back up though and charged right into battle with that shield of his. He was the most impressive warrior I ever saw. He was sliding and shooting at the same time. His shield guarding him from the vilest attacks.

He was something he was. He was my knight in shinning armor . . . he was. When Ratchet had managed to chop off an arm of Devastator and then shoot him to the ground it looked like easy work for the autobots. They were kicking his can in and so I made my way as close as I could to Jazz just standing a couple feet behind him.

It was then I backed up a little as Ratchet shouted out-

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Fall back!!"

It all happened so fast. Ratchet and Ironhide fled. Jazz was going to do the same thing, but once he turned he found himself looking at poor defenseless me. I could see on his face despair and him wishing I wasn't there.

Like I said it happened so fast, but once I looked at him I could see so much. I saw his wish through his facial expressions. I could see his struggle from running away from this monster and having to guard me from him since I could not get out in time. It was a no-brainer for Jazz though.

He wasn't gonna let any human get killed on his watch . . . especially me. Megatron came out of the alley way and Jazz turned to him and held his ground with his shield raised high to guard him and those behind him . . . me. I was instantly grabbed by one of you guys and drug away from him. I watched as Megatron shot underneath his feet and Jazz was flung and tossed back off his feet.

"NO!" she cried wanting to run up to him and help him. "Jazz!"

It was then my horrors came to life. Megatron just took him and flew up in the air with him. I fought to get free from that guy's grasp and once I had I ran to where Megatron was taking him. I was at the building's feet and I saw everything . . . I saw it all.

It was then I watched Jazz's last struggle still being that macho 'bot I came to love. The last I ever heard him say up there was-

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!"

Megatron said something, but I didn't catch it. He then . . . took Jazz . . . and ripped him in two.

"JAZZ!!" cried Maggie covering her mouth, her tears bursting free as if some invisible dam had been broken.

I stood there stunned for who knows how long. I just starred up there at them. I was shot out of my stuness as Optimus came in and Megatron looked at him just throwing Jazz away like a piece of trash. His two parts fell in separate directions and I ran to his top part.

When I got there I slowly made my way to the limp part of his body. His head was off to the side and so I wondered if he was still alive. I could hear the gun shooting and blasts in the back ground, but soon it all seemed to drown out as I feel to my knees before him and just cried . . . just cried.

"Jazz!!" she cried gripping his chest. "Don't leave me!!"

I then felt him stir and heard a gasp of pain. He was still alive! And so I came closer to his face where he weakly turned back and forth trying to find me in his darkness.

"Maggie, Maggie," he managed to gasp out.

I came and cupped his face saying-

"I'm here, I'm here."

"No, no," he gasped out shaking his head and touching her arms. "It's . . . not safe."

"I'm not going to leave you this time!" she chocked out as tears fell.

It was then he began to ramble on about something. I heard that when people are about to die they say some pretty weird things and so it made no sense what he was saying, but . . . perhaps someday it will.

"I know . . . I know what will happen," he rambled out his last words. "It's too late . . . I'll wander . . . no rest . . . I choose . . . I choose you."

"Jazz please!!" I cried gripping his hand on his chest not wanting him to let go of life just get. "PLEASE!!"

It was too late for my pleas and begs. He let out his last sigh and his head fell to one side of his shoulder and he went limp for good this time. I saw this light come out of his body and extend to the heavens. I think it was his heart or spark whatever they call it.

I can't recall an event to where I was so emotionally distraught in my life before . . . I loved him so much, even though I hardly knew him. In my sadness I felt Ironhide push me away so Ratchet could look at Jazz. Ratchet did all he could, he did all he could. Nothing . . . Ratchet bowed his head in defeat. This was one life he couldn't save.

. . . and now here I am," said Maggie as it all comes back to her telling the story, tears filled her eyes from hard sadness of the memories of Jazz she carried so dear. "And here . . . he's not."

Maggie couldn't speak no more about this account. There wasn't anything left to say. She told her story of how she met him and then how she he left her. It was so hard on her that after her last word she shoved her face in her arms that rested on the table and wept and mourned for Jazz for he wasn't coming back, he was gone . . . gone.

**STOP**

**The End**

**Hot Shot's girl: I was listening to a piano version of Memories by Within Temptation, was so horribly sad for me ,( I hope you do know this story was angst. I warned ya, but anyways I told you I changed it around a bit, but the only thing I changed was barricade dying. Just wanted him to die like in the book. Anyways I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel and if so what would you have in mind happen next? I'll be willing to write one if you're willing to read it. All for you readers :) Well I hope you liked the story. Bye guys with love from Hot Shot's girl and JESUS!! :D**


End file.
